


Christmas with Family

by DragonBreath99



Series: Holidays 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBreath99/pseuds/DragonBreath99
Summary: During their holiday break, Andi and Amber decide to spend Christmas together with Andi's family.





	Christmas with Family

December 23rd

Andi and Amber walked into their apartment. Amber smile, "Hey Andi, what are your plans for the holidays?" Andi said, "I think heading back to Shadyside to see Bex and Bowie, how about you." Amber shrugged, "I don't know TJ is spending break with Cyrus and his family for Haunkka and my mom and stepdad are on a cruise, so I don't know." Andi then had an amazing idea, "Hey how about spending Christmas with me and my family? By the way Haunkka is already over." Amber hugged her girlfriend, "I would love to. I forgot, I don't know what TJ is up to then."

They were on the road, Andi said, "You know, we've been dating for a few years now and this is the first actual Christmas we are spending together, well technically speaking with my family, probably some year, we will have our own family and will be spending Christmas with them." Amber nods, "Yeah I know. It'll be nice, dang I am 21 and you are 19 and some day I hope we have a nice family together." Andi shook her head, "I don't know why you even fell in love with me, but I am sure glad you did." They pulled into the driveway."

Once they got inside Bex said, "Well how's it hanging girls?" Andi said, "Classes suck, the homework is boring, but the games are the best." Amber was standing there, "Let me just say, I have thought....." Andi grabbed Amber's hand, "Come on you." Andi sat down, "Are you enjoying this so far?" Amber shrugged, "I don't know." Andi took a look at Amber, "You know I can tell you that this Christmas will be different this year." Amber rested her head on Andi's shoulder, "Well to be honest, they weren't half bad when I was younger, not my actual father though, those weren't fun." Andi heard a little sadness in her voice, "I completely understand what you mean." Amber felt happy, "Andi, you're the best." Andi kissed Amber's cheek. "Well it was a couple hour drive from the college," Andi said with a smile. Amber looked at the ceiling, "Andi, it's a great time to be together, you know the snow, the beautiful scenery." Andi shrugged, "Amb, you know that it's 2 days until Christmas and we should see some friends." Amber said,"I think we should."

Andi laughed, "I can't believe that actually happened." Amber was trying not to laugh, "The way Cyrus fell asleep on my brother, just classic." Andi looked at the time, "How about we head back to the house and just watch some TV." Amber grinned, "Okay."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

December 24th

Andi woke up and headed downstairs, it was a good thing Amber was still sleeping cause she didn't want her girlfriend to hear this now. "Hey Mom, Bowie, I have to say something." Bex smiled, "What?" Andi pulled a box out of her coat pocket and showed them what was inside, "I think I am going to ask Amber to marry me." Bex gasped, "I can't believe it, you two deserve it, but what about her parents." Andi shrugged, "They're on a cruise, but I told them ahead of time, they are so happy for us." Bowie said, "You really do love her, don't you." Andi nods, "Yep." 

Later that day, the girls were just sitting on the couch, "Andi, you know that professor doesn't like me." Andi chuckled, "I don't think she is." Amber shook her head, "Actually Andi, she actually is, ever since the first day, she hasn't been nice to me, she's homophobic." Andi then knew she was being serious, "Oh, how does she know you are a lesbian?" Amber shrugged, "I don't even know how." Andi stood up, "Anyway, I heard that the college is hosting a New Year's Eve Party." Amber groaned,"The party is not fun, I heard from one of the seniors, heck I am the oldest college freshman." Andi sat back down, "Actually you can go to college at any age. You just chose to go at 20 just to be with me and babe, I can understand why, you love me too much." Amber giggled, "I guess my girlfriend for 5 years is right." 

TJ invited them to a Christmas party and of course they were going to go." Andi said, "Amb you know that this party will be just a few hours." Amber was laughing, "I know they are mostly bad........ What the hell?" They saw the community center all decorated. Andi and Amber were standing understand the mistletoe. Amber grinned, "It is the law to kiss, since we didn't even get our kiss in today." Andi and Amber locked lips. Obviously, Cyrus snapped a picture, "Yeah I am showing this to TJ. Hey Hun I got to show you this." Amber groaned, "He needs to grow up." Andi laughed, "Yeah he does."

While the two were heading back, Amber spoke up, "Andi...... I just have to say this, I don't care what you get me for Christmas, anything is fine." Andi laughed, "Oh babe, I completely understand." Amber smiled, "I love you." Andi stared at her girlfriend, "Oh not as many as I love you." That went on for 10 minutes.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

December 25th

The girls slept in for a few hours on Christmas, the moment Andi woke up, she quietly walked down the stairs. She saw Amber walking behind her and she turned around, "Hey babe come with me."

The two were outside and Andi held her girlfriend's hands for a few minutes and said as she was getting on one knee, "Babe, we've been dating for 5 years and I think we're ready, so will you...." Amber gasped, "Are you really asking something so obvious, you know my answer, yes." Andi hugged her, "I told you love, I did have something special for you." They shared a kiss.


End file.
